Una noche como cualquiera
by Kikky
Summary: Ideas, pensamientos, planes, un poco de aquello que pudo haber estado viviendo Gohan antes de la llegada de su padre... one-shot


Aviso: Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes pertenecen indudablemente a Akira Toriyama, gracias por crear a Gohan, así como Ultraman pertenece a Tsuburaya Productions ;)

Este fic esta situado en el Cap 204 de la saga de Buu, poco antes de que Goku avise que ira a la tierra por un día. Es el primero que hago de Gohan realmente amo a este personaje *-* siento que tiene una personalidad muy frágil que pocas veces se deja notar lo que me emociona y no solo por él, sino también que es mi primer fic tan corto, espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Una noche como cualquiera

Gohan miró el casco del que sería su alter ego El Gran Sayaman cerca suyo, se lo había quitado luego de ensayar diferentes poses y frases durante varias horas, ahora estaba recostado y la tenue luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la ventana daba con el objeto a su lado. Su madre le había dicho que no quedara hasta tan tarde como había sucedido días antes pues salir a toda velocidad por las mañanas no era algo que le agradara sin embargo que importaba, él era un superhéroe debía dedicar tiempo para serlo 100% y aquello incluía tener impresionantes poses de presentación. Tocó con su índice la visera negra del casco dejando plasmada la huella en esta, sonrió, le gustaba la idea de ser un súper héroe y Bulma le había dado un traje realmente increíble para ello. Sonrió más frente al recuerdo que venía a su memoria, de niño, poco después de la batalla contra Cell su abuelo le había llevado un televisor para que tuviese en su habitación, en ese entonces Goten era un bebé y Chichi reprochaba la idea de tener aquel aparato _"Con uno esa más que suficiente, tener otro y además en su habitación arruinará sus hábitos de estudio"._ De arruinarse no se arruinaron pero sí se modificaron ahora tenía un horario especial en su hora de descanso para ver a su nuevo héroe "Ultraman", imitaba sus pasos haciendo reír a su hermano y tras pasar un par de años jugaba con él al héroe imitando al famoso Ultraman, más de alguna vez había ido con Goten para cuidar a Trunks quien era bienvenido a la lucha, es decir, al juego del héroe y los villanos.

Gohan volteó acomodándose en su futón para mirar a su hermano quien le había dado una patada, tras correr su pierna notó que realmente estaba creciendo rápido y su habitación compartida pronto se haría pequeña, desde hace un tiempo necesitaba su espacio para estar a solas, habían "ciertas cosas" que requerían que estuviera a solas. Goten nuevamente tiró su pierna al costado de Gohan quien otra vez le acomodó, su hermanito literalmente dormía a pierna suelta.

El pequeño Son era igual a su padre de niño él no lo sabía realmente pero su madre se lo había dicho unas cientos de veces recordándole con cariño, no solo se notaba en su cabello y su rostro siempre sonriente si no en su actitud, sin embargo para él Goten era un recuerdo de su padre de manera distinta, era un recuerdo nostálgico. Acarició su cabello _"es igual al de papá"_ ¿Cuántas veces había querido cortarle el cabello? ya había perdido la cuenta y no solo era para borrar el recuerdo de su mente si no para que su madre dejara también de recordar a su padre fallecido sin embargo no lo hacía, pues no quería destruir lo que le ayudaba de alguna manera a recordar a Goku, usaba a su hermanito como recordatorio de su padre… Usaba era una mala palabra para intentar explicarse lo que le generó una mueca mientras dejaba de acariciar el cabello del pequeño y volteaba a mirar el techo cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca.

_- Papá -_ susurró recordando el año que habían convivido juntos dentro de la habitación del tiempo, había sido como si Goku supiera que luego… Apretó sus ojos recordando su muerte, ahora y por el paso de los años los sucesos en torno a la muerte de su padre se habían ido volviendo borrosos recuerdos pero aquella sonrisa que le había dado antes de desaparecer para morir, esa sonrisa mártir, siempre le seguía generando un nudo en su garganta.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su hermanito, sabiendo que de cualquier manera dormía como si no hubiera mañana y salió directo al baño dejando escapar el nudo de su garganta como lágrimas silenciosas a cada paso que daba por el pasillo. Llorar, eso era otro motivo para querer una habitación solo, se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y limpió su llanto mudo con las palmas de las manos, había pasado el tiempo pero siempre aquel recuerdo inevitablemente le dolía claro que con el paso de los años las lágrimas disminuían. Luego de sus lágrimas, pensar un poco, daba paso a ocupar los restantes minutos que repartía entre limpiar su cara con agua fría, sacudir su cabeza, despabilar y salir, todo ello para completar lo que hacía desde ya un tiempo eran diez sagrados minutos. Caminar en silencio hasta su habitación y recostarse sin antes abrigar a su hermano que deshacía sus tapas y abrigos eran también parte del ritual nocturno. Se recostó dando un resoplido y mirando su casco de "El Gran Sayaman", cerró los ojos para dormir ya mañana le diría a su madre algunos planes que pensó en el corto trayecto entre el baño y su habitación sobre construir una habitación para Goten, no le costaría nada sacar un poco de madera del bosque y comenzar el proyecto, lo iniciaría apenas llegase de clases.

Abrió los ojos había olvidado que tendría que pasar donde Bulma para contarle sobre el torneo de artes marciales, tomó el casco en su mano, también necesitaba solucionar el problema de su casco no podría participar con eso puesto, lo apoyó sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos sin dejar de pensar mientras el cansancio le generaba sueño. Luego de ir donde ella iría al bosque a buscar madera ¿Qué cosa podía cambiar sus planes? Nada, nada nuevo había sucedido en 7 años y nada nuevo podría pasar… teniendo sus planes fijos en mente se quedó dormido.

~Fin~


End file.
